


Curiosity [Rewritten Work]

by BIuebird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Accident, Anger, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fi - Freeform, Fi Tries Her Best, Ghiralink - Freeform, Guilt, Link is kind of a punching bag in this fanfiction, M/M, Mistrust, Nightmare, Nightmares, Omorashi, Overhauled, PTSD!Link, Pee, Re-done, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Traumatized!Link, Violence, Violent, Whump, ghirahim - Freeform, like so much whump, link - Freeform, omo, re-written, though it's not like the only thing in the story, whump later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIuebird/pseuds/BIuebird
Summary: AN:Hi! This fan fiction was originally posted by myself on my account a while ago, at the time I just wanted to write something cute and a lil violent and self indulgent but I want ahead and re-wrote the thing recently due to quarantine and being bored! This version of the story is actually going to have an overarching plot and multiple chapters, so please bookmark or comment! I love to read the comments!Summary:Link's been having nightmares, can't seem to think straight unless his hands are more busy than his mind. It's tearing him apart, the shame he feels too great. On the day he is supposed to be taking time off to recover after the giant scorpion fight in the Lanayru mining facility, everything goes wrong when he feels the need to prove himself to the one person who's opinion's hurt him the most...Himself.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prove Thyself

Link...was exhausted, physically and mentally and all he could think about was food, and unrolling his bed and passing out for as long as he could. The heavy bags under his eyes spoke for themselves and he couldn’t help but whine in discomfort as he flopped to the ground, much more comfortable with noises other than sharp yells when he was by himself. Unclipping the belt to his sword he caught it before it fell to the ground unceremoniously, laying it against the convenient log he had built a fire next to, then came his shield, another wood one he needed to find the crap to upgrade...Damn fire monsters. Link tossed another of the gathered logs and a couple of sticks onto the flickering flames. It wasn’t freezing or anything, he just wanted something to cook with, which is exactly why his aching arms were moving slowly, sticking two metal prongs into the ground on either side of the fire with one strong movement of his arm, sliding a third metal stick between the ‘Y’ prong in the top, allowing a small cooking pot to be hung over the fire. He found a small smile tugging at his lips...finally something that wasn’t dried and wrapped in leather or wax paper...Link took great pleasure in being able to take his time, no rush, no heat of lava, no soul tears..or whatever they were called, he had finally gotten some downtime. Even if the fate of...pretty much everything he had only just discovered rested on him, he was no good to this strange world below the clouds dead, now was he? He took the small leather bag he originally used to carry seeds for his slingshot, and dumped its contents into the pot, before some of his canteen, greedily drinking the more than half that remained as the water simmered with the berries inside of it. Whatever this managed to make would be sweet, and it had been far too long since Link had gotten something that even remotely had sugar in it. Link relaxed against the long next to his weapons, as the day reached its peak he closed his eyes, giving his muscles time to relax, the tension still painful..he must have overexerted himself in the last battle...Link’s eyes squeezed and he felt himself tense as he remembered the flash of that scorpions tail, it’s awful pincers and it’s too colorful eyes staring at him between pincers that could shatter his insides and leave him a painful wreck. No...no...thoughts like that wouldn’t do for...for the ‘hero’, he was better than that, he had courage! Link felt his hand shake as he pushed it through his hair, knocking off his own hat as shame flooded him, and the hand moved to cover his eyes.

“Fuck…” Was all that came out as he drew his knees closer to himself, he had been worried about this, about feeling this inescapable dread at what more could possibly lay ahead of him if he paused for even a second. The shame felt like it was crushing his chest, how could he possibly be the hero...if a little thing like his shoulder being stabbed by the stinger...being thrown across the room...Inhaling sand as he fell face down in it, the back of his thigh being stabbed so hard he had been sure at first the bone had broken...The sheer soul freezing terror as he thought the pincers were going to catch his head, before Fi had intervene with what little fighting power she had, sending a skyward strike from his blade and deflecting the blow.

“Master...you have spoken, were you perhaps calling for me?” Link felt his entire spine stiffen as he jumped, reaching for the sword to defend himself, before he paused at the concerned, yet somehow lifeless face that looked back at him.  
“What..? N-...No I wasn’t...” Link’s voice pained him with how hoarse and cracked it was, even though he knew it was from never using it, his mind told him it told Fi everything about his current state, and he turned towards the fire, using a wooden spoon to stir around its contents. The blue and purple woman came fully out of the sword, worried about her master, but not sure how one helps with human emotions...his heart rate was elevated, and she could see with her enhanced vision sweat lining his brow and exposed wrist.

“Master...might I make a suggestion?” Her electronic voice startled him again, and she again felt a twinge of guilt, it was hard for her not to spook him when he got like this, and she wasn’t sure why. Didn't the Master realize that Fi was always with him? Maybe he wasn’t used to the notion, or maybe it was something she didn’t quite have in her memory banks...Link picked up his previously forgotten hat and dusted it off, hoping to use the small action to cover up the way he grew jumpy, even in broad daylight, backing away from the fire...the heat...yeah the heat was why he was sweating...Nothing else. 

“...Yeah Fi...go ahead, what is it?” He tried to speak to her normally, though it was hard to meet her eyes while he spoke, talking in front of people made him very uncomfortable. It had taken years for him to be able to talk to Zelda...He had started talking to Fi out of necessity, she did understand sign language, which was a godsend at first, but he was misunderstood dangerously often, it had culminated when he was about to fall off a cliff into a pool of magma, and when Fi didn’t understand his flailing leg movements, and whimpers, he had opted for outright screaming...He hadn’t been able to talk for three days after that, purely from the pain suddenly screaming caused his unused throat.

“Well Master, you seem to have an elevated heart rate from the...Sunshine.” Link winced internally, when Fi tried to be subtle she never came off that way, but it was nice, he could relate to that, at least she was trying not to just call him out on the fact that he was so nervous...so jumpy, at everything lately...he didn’t understand what was wrong with himself. 

“So it makes sense for you to take a calming walk, wouldn’t you agree? It also performs a necessary safety function, as when you take the walk you will find that nothing around your camp could possibly harm you, as Kikwi have the combat ability of a four year old human child.” The man clothed in green paused, blinking...Fi was...technically right, if he was scared...no a better word would be concerned about threats around his camp he should simply check to make sure there were no threats...After all, the worst thing he ever saw in this forest was a bokoblin or two, and...well other things his mind refrained from thinking about. His mind was made up, and he stood, picking up his sword and shield, he buckled them across his back again, and gave Fi a smile, sure by the feeling of his face it didn’t come off too reassuring but the gesture was there. Fi’s own lifeless lips pulled into a rather nice smile, and Link laughed, glancing at the cooking food though he wondered if it would burn. To which Fi responded by floating to him, and taking the spoon in one of her...floating arm...thingies, he wasn’t quite sure what the situation was, as under the flaps of fabric, nothing seemed to be there.  
It was just supposed to be a patrol walk, one simple loop around his campsites perimeter and he’d be right back to his cooking berries, and Fi who would be ecstatic that she managed to help her Master feel better. It had been a beautiful day in Faron Woods, the sun shining through and between the viridian leaves and soaking the ground below the canopy with nothing but rays of brilliant sunshine. Yet after those dark thoughts invaded his peace of mind, he couldn’t help but worry, and the once beautiful scenery felt like nothing more then, something out of his reach, discolored and greyed out. Link shook himself as he made his way out of the camp, disappearing into the bushes and making his way about ten...maybe fifteen feet away from the camp, and started towards the left. He made sure to take in deep breathes just like Zelda taught him when Groose got too close to his business, or when someone did something that made him particularly uncofmortable, making his way forward between the thick trunked trees, he began the exercise. In through your nose Link, out through your mouth slowly, everything was fine, you were out of danger, who knows maybe you’ll even find an animal or something and have some fresh meat to go along with your jam? He told himself, as his boot dug into the rotting wood of a log and he yelped, his leg going all the way through and shouting his presence across the wood with a loud CRACK. Link cried out in alarm and pain, his nails scratching at the rotted wood, pill bugs, caterpillars, and a centipede that thankfully paid him no mind rushing from the wood into the tall grass. He whined softly, his heightened anxiety making his throat feel like it was going to close up and he whispered to himself.

“Bad luck...it’s just Bad luck...Nothing more, nothing less, don’t let it get to you...don’t let it get to you dammit...You’re supposed to be the hero, not some wimp who jumps at small noises, get ahold of yourself!” His hoarse voice mixed with the way he berated himself did little to improve his mood, but it gave him enough determination to grab a hanging vine above him, and after a few test tugs he used it to help him gain leverage, using his other foot to pull his now very dirt covered boot out of the hunk of wood, and down onto solid ground once again. Link sighed softly, and took a second to compose himself. ‘It was just a log, just...a log, and now you’re going to keep walking forward and check the perimeter of your camp.’ His mind rang with his own thoughts, giving himself a directive.  
Link managed to calm himself after a bit more walking, gathering a few forest mushrooms in the new designated foraging pouch, his old slingshot not getting much use anymore since the forest was mostly...cleared now. He sighed, trying to push the thoughts of how he acted earlier out of his mind, said mind wandering as he walked, checking for signs of a large animal for food or for danger. He wondered why he acted that way whenever his mind was given a chance to calm down, why was that happening? It never happened to a knight of skyloft! Only to him...only to Link...the hero...He was the only one who had Nightmares, he was the only one who had trouble staying still, keeping calm in what was supposed to be a safe area, always looking for danger...never feeling safe. 

“Whatever it is...it doesn’t matter, I’ll save Zelda...I will save her, and I will make sure that when this is all over, I live somewhere I don’t...have to fight, I’ve fought enough...” He was talking only to himself, his dirty fingernails from the log earlier gently trailing across the trunk of a tree he walked beside, before he came across a large sloping hill he didn’t think he had seen before. He glanced around, pausing as he realized he wasn’t entirely sure where his camp was, how long had he been lost in thought? Link groaned in silent beratement, and took out his map and compass, looking it over, he realized this was the part of the woods where the Kikwi never come, and for good reason, apparently this place housed the larger animals, the ones the forces of Demise had been hunting to stay fed. Link paused as he looked into the gloom, the smarter voice in the back of his head telling him to go back, find Fi, have the jam and a nap and continue his quest. However the voice that never listened to his reasoning told him to prove himself, go through the dark gloom, bag a large animal and eat meat tonight...fresh meat, Fi wouldn’t worry if you were hunting like that, and after all...a hero shouldn’t mind a little thick woods now shouldn't he? Link while he had his internal debate was standing there in front of the misty gloom of the Forest below, and sighed, giving in to his need to prove himself. Link moved forward and with a hand on the ground behind him, let his boots slide roughly against the sloped dirt. Kicking up a cloud of dirt and stone, before he came to a stop at the base of the hill. Down here the trees in front of him seemed ever taller, ever darker, and the mist came up to about his waist. Link pulled a determined face, and set off between the trees, almost instantly regretting it when he realized how tough these bushes were and how tall they came up! A part of him was worried about snakes, and he glanced down, but the mist covered up anything the ground held. He glanced behind him, but couldn’t see the hill anymore, and it was much darker, this part of the forest so dense and thick you’d think that it was midnight instead of just after noon. Link forged his way ahead, seeing glimpses of dark grey tree trunks with markings on them, most likely some form of large animal that had sharpened it’s killing claws against its wood, the wounds of which leaked sap over itself, and sent a thrill through Link, as well as a jolt of fear which he forcefully beat down. The bushes thankfully were giving away more and more to a very tall type of grass, with thistles at the top. Some of which fell down and stuck to his clothes, but they were large enough that picking them off of his clothes and discarding them was not an issue in the slightest.  
After about what felt like hours of Link finding nothing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, standing still in the thicket of grass, wondering how in the world the goddess picked someone, so actually stupid to be her Hero. He had just spent way too much time searching for something to prove himself against when he had no reason to do so! Goddess, sometimes he wanted to kick himself! Though everything seemed abnormally...quiet, and Link paused, pulling himself from his thoughts. He had been sure he had heard the normal sounds of evening bugs, as well as birds tweeting from time to time, but he had never heard it be quiet in all this time. Link strained his pointed ears, the tip of them flicking ever so slightly as he listened, and there it was again...a loud enraged yell that somehow Link hadn’t heard, or was this sound just different from what must have scared the animals before? He would never find out, cautiously, he slid to a crouch, the grass that grew over his head when he was standing that had bothered him, now was the single thing in his life he was most grateful for. A million thoughts ran through his head, who was this man? Why were they yelling and were they hurt?! What the hell would a man be doing here? If someone fell from Skyloft they would be dead, and they couldn’t have managed to fall so far from the hole in the cloud barrier!  
Link moved forward without hesitation once his mind was made up that he had to observe whatever in the hell was going on. His gloved hand sliding its way between two blades of grass and pushing them to the side so slowly as to avoid making a sound, that he was waiting a full minute just before he could see anything in front of him. Everything felt like it moved in slow motion, Link’s heart felt so loud in his chest, that he was sure the person in front of him could hear it. He bit his lip harshly, to avoid making a sound and winced at the warm blood he felt against his chin at the harshness of his own movements. Link had just laid his eyes on the one man who had given him so many injuries that he thought he was going to die. The pale skin, asymmetrical haired..Ghirahim, was in front of him, and...Link didn’t think he knew he was here…Ghirahim, demonic servant of Demise didn’t know the Hero was less than fifteen strides away from him. Link felt his chest tighten, the hand not giving him a view of the scene pushing its way to his chest to try and quiet a heart he was sure was going to give him away and he observed...what had Ghirahim even been yelling about in the first place?  
Ghirahim slammed the slightly curved silver sword in his hand into the tree, again and again, and again. Anger snarling the pristine features of his face as his sword cut semi-circle chunks of wood out of the trunk clattering dully to the grass below him. The awful pure girl had managed to disappear from everything he had eyes on, this surface world, the cloud barrier from below, Demise forbid he even try to look at Skyloft without expecting repercussions...It was all so frustrating he, The Great Ghirahim had been brought so low by what!? Mere children!? He found his sword stuck in the wood of the tree and a gloved hand of his own came up to grip the elegant flop of hair over the side of his face, as he made a noise that sent a hidden observer into chills.

“GODDESS BE DAMNED! DAMN! How am I going to pull this off now, what in the world am I expected of pulling off!?” It was a rare moment in time indeed when Ghirahim had outbursts like this, very suddenly Ghirahim hauled off and kicked the tree square in the center of the wooden trunk. Which immediately splintered, sending shards of wood in every direction, before suddenly, he seemed to calm down...Link was absolutely confused, glancing to the wrecked tree bleeding its sap all over the ground, and the sword that disappeared into a shattering array of diamonds. Taking out your anger was one thing but being so obvious about his location, he was in Faron woods afterall, or was he…? Honestly, Link wasn’t sure how long he had been gone from Camp, and wasn’t sure if Fi fell asleep yet...Whenever the sword was too far away from her for too long, her purple and blue body seemed to fall asleep, but it wouldn’t wake up unless you touched her with the hilt, then she’d absorb back into the sword, and wake up a few hours later. Though...he glanced to his sword in the dark, acutely aware of all of his discomforts as he squatted in the grass. Would the sword work against this demon if...Fi wasn’t in it? He bit his lip harder, not noticing a droplet of blood that fell down his chin onto the grass, and noticed Ghirahim was laughing now, and his heart clenched. 

“But of course...if I cannot sacrifice her...I will simply find another, someone who also possesses the goddesses blessing...Why didn’t I think of it before? He always has been...a nuisance.” Link felt his spine shiver no way you looked at it made it seem like that wasn’t about him...Ghirahim didn’t know, he was just...being crazy, insane...evil, like he always was whenever Link ran to confront him. Ghirahim sat himself beside the splintered wrecked stump of what had once been a tree, his beautiful crimson cloak around his person, keeping him from sitting directly on the ground. Ghirahim’s hand was on his own chin, and he looked lost in thought, Link himself shifted his weight as slowly as he could, not wanting to alert the murderous demon in front of him. He waited, and watched, all too aware of the painful ache in his back, legs, neck and his desperate need to relieve himself...soon. He had been walking for who knows how long and now he wasn’t sure when he would be able to move. The thought of him drinking almost the entire canteen by himself made him want to kick himself again, why did he have to go and do a thing like that?! He almost sighed, but caught himself in time, snapping his attention to Ghirahim just in time...To see the pale porcelain man, sleeping? His head was leaned onto the collar of his crimson and gold cloak, his arms crossed over his chest, the flop of hair hanging over his face, making Link have a hard time seeing his face. Ghirahim’s legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically, albeit much slower than a normal human’s.  
Link stared for a while again he wasn’t sure how long it was, time got away from him. Letting his eyes linger over the figure in front of him, his eyes grazing over the diamond shaped cuts in the fabric, showing off firm but almost too perfect smooth skin underneath it, for all intents and purposes, this man looked harmless, like a performer who would be nothing but friendly. It...was weird how little he noticed about the other...man? No...he was no man, while he was resting, did...whatever he was, a demon maybe, even need to rest? Link barely wanted to move much less leave his safe bundle of grass to go investigate this...was it a trap? Was it something worse? A nightmare? Link knew what his nightmares were like on the road and they were never like this. He winced as that line of thinking gave way to nothing but flashes of awful images, a goron being stabbed to death and hung up like decoration by moblins, that awful thing that came up from the seal multiple times, it just...he exhaled without thinking, pushing his hand over his own mouth to stifle it, he paused...he had been stupid, letting his mind wander like that..he had to deal with this and fast before night fell and supposedly this demon woke. Link let his body draw in one more breath, the leaf shaking, as he examined Ghirahim, taking in every detail to be sure of his next move.  
Slowly, but surely, Link stood up, the very faintest ruffle of the grass doing nothing to alert the demon, and he stepped out into the clearing, slowly drawing his sword, as softly as it could...the metal gleamed in the light, and Link was careful to point any and all light away from the eyes of the other...being. Sending a silent prayer of thanks to whoever told him a wooden shield was best for the next place he was going.  
Ghirahim had his back against a tree across the imperfect circular clearing, he looked somewhat...peaceful, like all the stress and worry from the day was gone. As Link slowly came closer, foot over foot, his sword in front of him, wooden shield being gently shimmied onto his arm, he noticed the large purple marks under Ghirahim’s eyes were not...makeup like he originally thought, they were...bags? Demons got bags under their eyes? So did that mean he really was sleeping? Link came closer, but stayed three feet away as he observed, not wanting to walk into a trap. By all accounts it just looked like Link had stumbled upon this man when he went to rest...after destroying some harmless trees as what...some form of bedtime ritual? Taking out his frustration? Link doubted he’d ever know what was going through Ghirahim’s head, mostly...because he came forward, shrinking the distance between them to two feet...with every intention of killing him, no qualms or fear in his belly stopped him from moving..he was sure this was the right move. Though why was he so close to Link’s camp? What was he doing here? Link tensed again, his entire body coiled as he realized the only thing of interest to the demon around here...was him. What else would bring him here? A special tree? A squirrel? No he was here to kill Link, and the thought scared him a little, he had beaten Ghirahim a few times by now. Though each time he seemed stronger like he was letting lose a little more of the power he was holding back..toying with him. Link winced as he forced those thoughts away, the paranoia was creeping up on him. What would Ghirahim have to gain from stopping his search for Zelda just to come after Link? Nothing. That spiel at the beginning, was just the ravings of a mad man who was losing his battle...that was all it was.  
This was a chance he simply couldn’t pass up...Take out the demon, stop the whole evil plot right here...wasn’t that the point of this journey? The very idea of stopping this madness right now, of...finally being free thrilled Link. He couldn’t let himself be afraid anymore, not of this man who stood in his way. Link came forward and shrunk the distance down to a foot, and waited, no twitch of the face, the breathing remained even... If he could just get close enough...Gingerly with a strained breath, his body screaming for more than just a quiet slow breath to avoid being loud. Link readied himself, and then swung his sword in a deadly arc, aiming for the vulnerable showing of his neck, a sick feeling of triumph blossoming in Link’s chest as he felt his sword connect with wood...wood? Link paused and ripped the sword out. Ghirahim’s body was gone, and he whirled around, searching for the source of laughter that seemed to come from all around him, and Link, overcome with frustration, yelled into the dark his voice strained and cracked at the sudden use.

“You knew you sick bastard?!” The laughter only grew more intense, and Link nearly yelled again before he was jerked back, his back hitting the firm chest of someone much taller than him, an arm around his neck and a voice whispering in his ear. Link’s grip tightened on the sword and shield, and he threw his elbow back before Ghirahim could finish, only absorbing what he managed to say after he took the movement.

“How else would I get the little Sky Child to come out of hiding, destroying more tre-” That was about the time Ghirahim teleported away, reappearing in front of Link, and sidestepping a swing from the Master Sword, grabbing it between two fingers as he did when they first met.

“Didn’t your goody-two shoes loving goddess tell you that it’s rude to swing such a dangerous thing around?” Ghirahim’s words were attempting to scold him, but his voice was nothing but positively jubilant. ‘Oh Sky child!’ He continued, easily he snatched up the sword...playtime...it seemed to be over. ‘You have made me so happy, walking right up to me of your own volition, instead of being just the worst to deal with like your little maiden friend.’ Link snarled at Ghirahim as he weighed the sword in his hands, it seemed to hurt him to hold it, but not enough to deter him. Link waited for it to be thrown at him, his shield in front of his torso, and at the ready, but Ghirahim simply smirked at him, his tongue flicking out to lick his upper lip. With one swift motion the sword, flipping end over end, fell into the bushes. Link gave a cry of alarm, and without thinking took a step to follow it, arm outstretched...That was a mistake, taking full advantage of the Sky Child’s dismay, Ghirahim grabbed his hand and yanked it, throwing off Link’s balance, causing him to stumble. Following up to this, Ghirahim put his boot to Link’s chest, flexibility no issue for the Demon, he pushed hard slamming Link down with a cloud of dust as the human coughed and sputtered beneath him.

“It really is quite an honor you know, getting to finally not care or not if I break you a little...if I break you you’ll have a harder time running away, and that shitty dog of the goddess will have no hand in this, she’s too busy with the maiden...Now this is truly a spectacular idea on my part you know.” Ghirahim chuckled darkly, as Link pulled out a hunting dagger from his belt and jabbed it as hard as he could into Ghirahim’s ankle, only for the dagger to shatter not from the force Link used, but from a small array of diamonds he used to protect himself. Link’s eyes widened at the broken hilt and threw it at Ghirahim’s face, the demon simply swiping his hand to knock it to the side, another dark chuckle filling the air between them.

“Oh you wound me! You didn’t remember normal weapons do nothing? You sure know how to break a girl’s heart.“ Ghirahim pressed his foot down chuckling, another lick of his lips coming out as he saw the pained look on Link’s face as he struggled to breath, soft painting coming past those rose petal lips of his. Link’s hand desperately pushed at his boot and ankle, but the Demon of course was far too strong to get off of him that way.  
Ghirahim in a flash of movement had straddled Link’s lower stomach, his gloved hands as cold as ice as they gripped around the neck of the smaller man, wanting a closer view of the show the little servant of the goddess was about to give him. He just couldn’t keep his chuckles to himself as he gripped his neck and squeezed, loving the way Link’s fingernails clawed at his skin, not denying him enough air yet for him being in danger of passing out, just enough to scare him. Ghirahim rather enjoyed these one sided conversations, they were rather….therapeutic for him after all.

“Now now, no need to be so scared, unless you want to show off that you really can talk! You must imagine my surprise when I found out all this time, you simply ignored me, like a spiteful child! Now now, don’t you believe that deserves a punishment befitting the crime? What if I make it...” Ghirahim summoned a small black dagger in his hand, one of the ones he had thrown at Link in the first set of ruins he had entered… ‘So you really can’t talk?’  
Link would have been hyperventilating if he was given the chance to breathe more then he was allowed, this felt like an awful awful nightmare, except Ghirahim never talked this much in them, it was always awful torture, ripping his skin off, making him scream till he couldn’t anymore, stabbing him just to heal him over and over, water boarding...the list goes on. He bit his lip again to avoid panting, but that only made the lip wound on his face worsen, dripping thick crimson down his tanned chin, leaking down the edge of his jaw.

“Ah yes, the silly little wound you opened on yourself, if you hadn’t my my, I never would have known you were hiding like a scared little mouse in the bushes...” Link’s eyes widened again, as he gasped for air, coughing and sputtering, his boots digging into the ground as he tried to get away from Ghirahim, but his grip was like iron and it was only tightening, making Link’s free hand draw craggled lines in the dirt, trying to get a grip on something to fight him off.

“S...Stop.” Link’s voice underneath the underuse, the hoarseness, the choking, and the fear, was a little deeper then you’d expect, fitting for his muscled body, and personality. However that plea did nothing to help Link, it only edged the demon on, who was thoroughly enjoying the way Link’s eyes were watering all pitifully.

“Hmmm should I listen to my enemy underneath me? Should I let him breathe? I think not...you’ve cause me too much trouble to be conscious Sky Child...it’s time to sleep for a looong time~” Ghirahim chuckled, tightening his grip to where air flow was completely cut off, involuntary tears leaked down the sides of Link’s face, as he gasped, and choked. Ghirahim couldn’t resist burning the image into his memory, the way the powerful hero looked like a pitiful puppy did things for him. 

“P-Plea...” Link felt his back pressing into the dirt, his vision fading in and out of focus, his fingers finding nothing but dirt, the fear was everything, the fear was consuming him in ways he never thought he would feel before, it was pounding on his skull, burning in his chest, making his voice form words he wasn’t entirely certain of. He felt more warmth, more and more warmth but not in the place he expected, it barely registering through the hazey pain. Without any warning or tell, the hands around his neck pulled away, and the pressure on his stomach from Ghirahim’s weight was removed. He felt his knees shaking, his hand falling from where Ghirahim was previously to lay on his neck, and he coughed weakly, wheezing for air he didn’t register anything, just waiting for the killing blow.  
Ghirahim had teleported back three feet, his eyes wide and for once, he was...speechless. During his little show the Sky Child put on for him he had felt something warm, and wet soaking into the silk fabric of his knees, he hadn’t cared at the time, wanting to be able to see everything that was happening, almost hearing a ‘Please’ from the goddesses chosen hero? He had spared a glance to it when he wondered why just so much was soaking into his pants, assuming it was of course, water from a canteen the human had on him...That's when he teleported back, the Sky Child’s...shame dripping down the front of his legs as he reeled back in surprise, disgust, and amusement. Had it been fear that caused the small puddle between Link’s legs, had it been his body giving out on him...Both? He came a few steps forward to see how out of it the Sky Child was, his breathing was short and hollow, his fingers gripping the ground weakly, his other hand on his throat...Link’s knees were shaking making the puddle’s surface ripple before it soaked into the ground, the light tan leggings he was wearing stained a much darker brown from the wetness of his...pee. The Hero, the great...mighty hero that everyone wanted to save them had just pissed his fucking pants! To Ghirahim this was the funniest thing in the world, despite how badly he was going to take it out of Link’s skin, he doubled over, arms around his stomach, his maniacal laughter barely registering to Link before he went fully limp, is knees falling limp, soaking more of his pants in his shame.  
Ghirahim has a smile so wide on his face that it would scare any normal person, and rightfully so as he grabbed the back of Link’s tunic picking him up out of the puddle, he dripped more of his shame on the ground and Ghirahim smirked, but kept him at arm's length, before his other hand snapped, sending Link away in a shower of sparks and black diamonds. Ghirahim kicked dirt over the puddle, the grin not whipping itself off of his face. He had his sacrifice, he had a hero who was a scared little piss pants, and he had the Master sword, seemingly devoid of all spirit!. This...This had been a very good expedition into the woods, he really should try therapeutic murder on small forest animals more often. Ghirahim disappeared in another shower of sparks and diamonds, the only thing remaining of their chance encounter the broken tree, and the damp patch of dirt.


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up from his mistake

The sound of claws scraping against bone, sparks somehow flying from the tips of the lynels hands, its hooves crunching the bone underneath it with each step, awful cracks as it walked.   
It was right in front of Link, and yet all of his armor was gone, he was wearing the simple white shirt and trousers he had been wearing the day everything changed, the day the tornado took away his friend. How could he have let it come to this?  
There had always been a little fire in his heart, that beat away the chill of fear whenever he had gotten into situations like this, that pushed away the despair but it was gone, snuffed out by some unseen force as the Lynel, its skin rippling with toned muscles like a coiled snake, pulled a club made from solid metal off of its back, holding it with two hands.  
Link found his hand shaking as it whipped up to his back to grab the familiar hilt of the Master Sword, and yet his fingers found nothing but empty air and the fear on his face spurred the monster into action.   
The room they were in had no windows, no doors, nothing that emitted light besides a couple of shitty torches sprinkled across the wall so the entire room was at best dim, at worst pitch black. The floor was littered with bones, broken shields, and twisted metal of swords that had snapped. The ceiling was dirt, and the sudden earth shattering roar this goldeen lynel let loose shook loose granules from the roof, getting into Link’s eyes and making him wince, the torches flickering.   
The Lynel’s face twisted in rage when it saw that this puny thing wasn’t going to be putting on a fight, and with an all too small handful of strides it was practically breathing down Link’s face. The Skyloftian paused, his hand scrambling around his legs, when had he sunk to his knees? His hand found the bone of a fallen warrior, and threw it into the face of the best, the bone did nothing except cause the raging beast to growl the rumble of it Link could feel in his bones.  
Link bit back tears of fear, not wanting to allow those to fall, white hot shame coiling in his stomach before snaking up his chest to close his throat so he couldn’t even yell for help...His vision blurred, he could feel hot liquid coursing down the front of his face, squeezing his eyes shut he bowed his head. Did he really deserve to live if he couldn’t be courageous in the face of death?  
The Lynel roared again after this pitiful display, displeased with its lack of a challenge, the iron club came into contact with Link’s arm there was a sickening crunch-  
A choked scream echoed around the very dim room, a hand clapped over his mouth he recognized the noise, and the hand as his own. Link’s breathing was ragged, his body ached, and his head was swimming as he took in his surroundings. What had happened? What was all of this? Blinking the room didn’t come into focus, and he realized his brain was sleep addled, there was no light in this room. Sitting up, his left hand shoved the blanket away, his entire body feeling like it was drenched in sweat.  
Shakily, slowly, like he was afraid he might attack himself, his right hand came up and pressed itself into his face, his breath coming in short ragged gasps. Link squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to take stock of his body.  
His head fucking hurt, it was like his brain was being rolled around and kicked. His limbs seemed ok, a little battered and bruised, had he been in a fight? He couldn’t be sure, His torso seemed oddly warm, his knee moving up adjusted the warmth. Liquid..? Link blinked a few times, moving the hand away from his face he pushed it down against himself, feeling his stomach. Nothing was wrong there, no wounds, no pain, no bandages. He pushed his hand down further and sucked in a sharp breath. There was something warm and wet, and...and flowing down the inside of his thigh. Link whimpered before he could stifle it, worried whatever wound this was it wasn’t hurting due to it already being fatal.  
Link blindly felt with his dry hand onto the nightstand beside him, his fingers closing around the cool curved metal of a candle holder, a small burst of happiness in his chest made him smile, finally some good luck. He left the candle in its place, he needed fire...just a little spark to light the wick…  
His hand found its way to a small drawer embedded in the nightstand, and carefully drew it open, he had no idea who could be in here, or spying on him, or if this was the second half of a nightmare. It took a bit, and oddly enough whatever was flowing on his person stopped, and he blinked, a question in his movements. Was it possible this was just something that spilled on him? He gave a tentative sniff, and didn’t smell anything flammable, or poisonous, so he continued with his work.   
Blindly feeling around in the drawer, slowly, as not to make a sound, his hand closed around the small wooden box he had been looking for. A grateful smile bloomed across his face, lady luck was finally taking pity on him! Opening it one handed, his fingers still shook, and he bit his lip forcing his fingers to still even while the mystery liquid uncomfortably cooled against his thighs, his crotch, and his bum.  
With a sharp flick of his wrist the room flickered to life with an amber glow, and Link shakely held the flame to the wick, it caught, and within seconds the room was able to be examined. That could wait till later though, Link glanced down, adjusting his legs so the damp blanket moved off of him.  
He had never been more ashamed of himself, never thought he was more of a failure of a hero, than in that one moment. His vision blurred, and he squeezed his eyes shut, warm salty tears falling into the now freezing puddle of...pee.  
Link had peed himself, he had peed himself because of a nightmare where he didn’t have a weapon, where he was scared. He was supposed to be the chosen one, he was supposed to save the sky islands, save the surface, and he couldn’t even handle one nightmare after…  
He heard a sniffle, and with a shiver of disgust up his spine he realized it had been him making that shameful noise. Furious with himself he pressed his sleeve to his eyes, soaking up the tears, before slowly...bringing his eyes to examine the damage more closely.   
Link hadn’t even felt that he was wetting himself...he had thought something was spilling on him, or it was a wound, what had happened to his body where it wouldn’t even give him the warnings nature intended for him to have?! Link took a slow breath, feeling it shake and hitch he tried to bring himself to calm down.   
The...accident had soaked into the white bedsheets and the tan sides of his pants, just by moving slightly he knew it had soaked through this, and the bum of his pants. No doubt his undergarments...previously white would no longer retain that color.  
“Son of a...fuck...f-fuck.” Link surprised himself with the exclamation, his words shakier than his breath, his voice so raspy he didn’t think it had been used in hours...that or whatever brought him here had been rougher than necessary.  
Link sniffed, forcing the tears and the upset to go away...He would deal with it later, he had no choice but to deal with it later. He tried to force himself to move, only jerking his hand away from the blanket slightly, before he took a breath holding it in a few seconds before softly letting it out.   
His hands moved this time, pushing the blanket off and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he winced inwardly at the shame rearing its ugly head, droplets of his accident dripping down the back of his pants. Running off the folds in his boots, and dripping to the rug below him, goddess help him, he wanted to evaporate into the air and never think of this again. His cheeks and the tip of his ears so pink it felt like they were burning, he refused to acknowledge it.  
His brain kept thrumming with the need to handle the situation, and remember what had happened to him before he woke up here. Link undid his belt, and undressed himself so he stood in his undershirt and garments, the later...stained a soft pastel yellow that made his ears feel hot once more.   
Link wanted to do nothing but dispose of the knights uniform, never wanting to look at that symbol of peace stained with his incompetence ever again, but, he knew he’d need it...Of course his sword and shield, and all of his items weren’t on him, taken from him no doubt by whoever had placed him in here.  
Quietly, he crept forward in the dark room, the candle’s flame flickering slightly, as he opened the wooden drawer to a dresser on the far side of the room, underneath a window. He bit his lip, the tips of his ears twitching, scared the drawer would be empty. Yet there were clothes...odd ones but clothes.  
He pulled out a pair of black pants, laying them out on the floor he looked them over, a blush creeping up his neck for a whole different reason. Link had never seen these types of pants before! How were these practical? He found his fingers tracing the oddly nice feeling fabric, they were his size too...whoever put him here had put these in here on purpose. Coincidence like that was never coincidence, he mused looking over the cut out holes in the garment. It was jet black, and down the thighs were cut out diamonds, criss crossed with string to tease about what could lay underneath. The waist of it was white, with black diamonds over it, the whole garment was tight, loose in the places it needed to be on a man, but as a whole...This garment was provocative...at best. Link felt the flush creep up his cheek, and he rubbed at the clear embarrassment on his face, with absent minded fingers.   
Link shook himself, he couldn’t walk around shirtless, though a part of him was tempted considering the pants themselves looked like something someone much more confident then he would wear.   
Opening more drawers, wincing when the wood creaked beneath his finger tips, Link found some shirts, in all sorts of colors, except for green...Beggars couldn’t be choosers but man would it have improved his mood.  
He pulled out a white shirt and set it above the pants to see what the whole outfit would look like, and winced internally. Did he really have to dress like a whore because of one...mishap? It would be fine on anyone else, hell even Pipit could wear this well, but on Link..? All he could imagine himself doing was fidgeting awkwardly, trying to cover himself.  
The shirt itself was much less tight then the pants were, except for at the wrists. It seemed like it was supposed to be tucked into the pants, the sleeves puffed and sleek. It was made out of some sort of silk-like material, though what Link couldn’t say. Turning over the sleeves to examine the garment more, Link found that the sides of the sleeves were cut, and held together barely, by more of those black fabric threads, teasing more skin. The rest of the shirt was fairly innocuous compared to the pants, except for the collar, which had a small dip held together by the black thread as well.   
Link found himself harshly swallowing, his head pounding, what in goddess’ name would give him clothes like this to wear?! Where the fuck was he?! Link sat back on the balls of his feet, shivering in the chilly night air, doubting wearing these clothes would shield him from it very well.   
He didn’t have a choice, and as much as he hated to admit it, his undergarments were dry and he didn’t want whoever captured him to walk in with his very obvious...peed on underwear out and there for the mocking.  
Link pulled on the clothes, hoping he didn’t look as ridiculous as his mind’s eye told him he did, and pulled his boots back on, leaving his hat off since the green cotton didn’t match well with all these black and white silks.   
Glancing over the now only slightly damp bed, Link came to a decision, kicking his knight's clothing under the bed with a huff, almost as if he was taking out his frustrations on the innocent fabric.  
He would simply make the bed, the comforter itself was dark, and the stain wouldn’t show up, the...mishap, would dry and whoever captured him would be none the wiser, and he could finally examine the room in depth to find a clue, or some sort of...way out. He swallowed thickly, and nodded to himself, determination set within the lines of his face.  
After a couple of minutes, the room looked like no one had ever been in it, save for the half used candle, and the slightly rumpled pillows. Link found himself smiling, it had been a rough couple of days, that was for sure, but this was a small victory that he found himself being comforted by.  
Link took a deep breath, and let it out slowly once more, before casting his eyes around the room, burning the layout of the place into his memory, he needed to be prepared and ready to use anything in case it came to hand-to-hand combat with his captor.  
The room wasn’t large, it was about thirteen feet, by fifteen feet, and had a large door in the northwest corner. On the south wall was a four poster bed, with a canopy that was tied back, a nightstand on either side, the bed was dead center on top of a rug. On the northwall close to the east wall, there was a dresser, and above that a small window with white lace curtains. On top of the dresser a white cloth, a black vase, and a white flower. The bed was made from a dark sleek wood, the same material as the door, nightstands, dresser, and windowsill. It was a simple room, with no art on the wall, and a single plant yet it was furnished well, someone had an eye for beauty.   
Link tapped his chin, glancing around, he moved toward the door, and put his hand around the doorknob, and twisted. Unsurprisingly it was locked, but Link didn’t want to be a dumbass who didn’t check to see if it was locked. Next, he tried the window, but it was sealed shut, though unlocked...Which he found darkly amusing.  
Looking through the window didn’t offer much in the way of information, the sky was dark and he couldn’t see a single star, or the moon, which bothered him greatly. It could just be a coincidence...but the logical side of him doubted it. A new moon and a cloudy sky could offer an explanation as to why he couldn’t see the natural night sky. But that thought was discarded, he didn’t know how long he had been out, but it couldn’t have possibly been a month, and trekking through Lanayru Desert without the moon had been an experience he would never forget.   
Link found himself worrying his lip even more, as he tried to look down at the ground below but saw nothing, no trees, not even the obvious differentiation of the ground or sky. What the hell was going on?!   
Link blinked a bit seeing his reflection in the glass of the window, something catching his eye. Shakily fingers came up to touch his neck and he found himself hissing in pain, and taking an unintentional step back. Gulping hard, he touched it again and leaned closer to the glass, his bangs brushing the cool material as his teeth drew blood from his lip.  
Two hand prints interlocking on the pale skin of his neck stood out an angry purple color, blotches of green among it, and he winced, it was a nasty looking bruise, and he was surprised he hadn’t lost the use of his voice entirely. How had he gotten this? Goddess it was so fuzzy…  
Link closed his eyes and leaned his head on the glass in front of him, trying his best to remember...He remembered having a rough time in Faron Woods, he had wanted to get some fresh meat...to kill something so he didn’t feel so inadequate. He had stumbled down a hill, more likely fell...that part was fuzzy. He remembered twisted dark trees, and fog so thick it felt like it collected in his lungs. He remembered grass two feet taller than him, and remembered feeling semi safe in the hold of it, until he remembered snakes.   
Link pushed a hand past his bangs to cradle his aching forehead, and groaned softly, memories slipping away growing harder and harder to slip back into his hands. He remembered...fear, something had scared him, unsurprisingly, ever since that first temple...he couldn’t feel safe anywhere unless he had made sure no threats were nearby.  
Something...no someone had been there at a clearing in front of the tall grass, he remembered the feeling of opportunity, and then feeling stupid...Link blushed in embarrassment, had he fallen into someone elses trap? Who had he wanted to hurt?   
Link turned around, moving his hand from his forehead, he gently poked at his bleeding lip, his eyes downcast as if he could look at his lip that way. His eyes met with a white boot...that wasn’t his.  
Link took a step back, and winced visibly as his spine connected suddenly and jarringly with the lip of the tall dresser. The figure in front of him chuckled, leaning back on the bed with their arms to support them. Their white suit stretched without ever seeming to strain, their elegant white hair shrouded half of their face, said face had a look that made Link glad he didn’t have to pee...his body was a traitor right now and he didn’t need to do that in front of this...thing.

“Now now...it is lovely to see that someone appreciates the gifts that I give them.” The tone he used was friendly, overly so, and Link took a step forward, trying to erase the fact that his first instinct was to get away from the demon.

“Awe boo, no more words? I didn’t even know you had the ability to speak before the ‘incident’, noises yes considering how badly I’ve hurt you in the past. You could at least give me a ‘Thank you ever so much Lord Ghirahim for these clothes I just couldn’t wait to put on!” Ghirahim mocked Link with a shit eating grin on his face, while Link paused and gathered some of the fabric from the shirt in his hands, as if to confirm, looking through his upper lashes at Ghirahim. Sending a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess for him not sitting anywhere near the damp spot on the bed.

“Yes that was me Skychild, and frankly I’m surprised you look so not awful in it. Green cotton does as little to protect you as it does to bring out the best in you, and so bulky too.” Link scowled, his mouth curving into a decisive snarl, though this seemed to only amuse the demon.  
Ghirahim chuckled, and made no move to hide the way his eyes brushed over Link’s outfit, nodding as if congratulating himself, his next words confirming that notion.

“I truly am a master of fashion, even turning a country bumpkin such as yourself into an actual decent looking being, shame truly.” Link paused at that, and getting Ghirahim’s attention again, wishing silently he had some other plaything to go mess with.

“You are annoyingly good at these one sided conversations, yes yes it is a shame because I haven’t decided if I want to go through the process of torturing you, though an advisor of mine has suggested multiple ways...She is very creative with the way she gets information. New holes in you plug up the ones in my plans now don’t they?” Ghirahim chuckled at this, standing, his full height over Link, making him want to shrink back against the dresser.   
The demon strode over, roughly taking Link’s wrist and turning his hand over, making Link wince, bringing his hand up he examined the back of his palm now that the gauntlets were gone.

“Triforce...annoying piece of magic.” Ghirahim muttered, bitterly, more to himself it seemed then to Link, who tried to yank his hand back, only getting sharp nails buried into his skin as a wordless threat.

“Helpless little Skychild you don’t seem to know the situation that you’re currently in, you have just a myriad of uses for me and all I need to do is decide which one would be the easiest on me, with or without you living.” Link scowled, jerking his hand back again, not caring though wincing when those sharp nails of Ghirahim’s cut through skin allowed ruby red blood to well up.

“I could very easily kill you now, allow nothing in my path for when the Spirit Maiden does eventually wind back up somewhere in this world.” Ghirahim continued, clearly assuming the nails and pain would be enough to stop the annoying jerks for the time being...he was right.

“I could use you as bait to get her to appear, since you two so clearly have a connection, I could sway you to join my side with the power of hmm...we’ll call it persuasion.” Link stiffened at that one, no fucking way would he help this demon destroy everything on the surface! Another jerk of his hand, and that movement finally spurred Ghirahim into more action. His fist slammed into the surface of the dresser behind Link’s head.   
Link yelped, before he even realized he should hold it in, glancing from the arm boxing him between the wall and Ghirahim, to Ghirahim’s amused features. Slowly, the demon took back his arm, his hand still firmly around Link’s, the etching of the Triforce faint on Link’s skin.

“Are you done being rude? I’m trying to have a conversation.” Link hissed at those words, embarrassed at his reaction, and angry that he had gotten himself into such a mess.

“You’re an idiot if you think I won’t die first.” Link’s voice was raspy, it had always been raspy, but now more than ever. His words thankfully weren’t shaking anymore, his anger helping to steady him, the courageous little fire in his heart helping him at least feign fearlessness.  
Ghirahim seemed surprised, not bothering to hide it, a wicked grin spread over his face, as he let go of the hero’s hand, Link couldn’t be sure but Ghirahim reminded him of stories he heard as a child. Of an animal called a shark, they could smell blood in the water, even the tiniest drop, and they would stop at nothing, not even at night to sleep, to get what they wanted…

“Skychild...under normal circumstances I would behead anyone who dared to insult me, but getting the oh so special hero to speak out of pure anger? Now that is amusing, and I have to say the colors of the Demon King look good on you.” Ghirahim brought Link’s bleeding hand up to his face, and Link flinched knowing what was about to happen but hating it just as much, shivered at the feeling of that too cold tongue touching his skin once again. This only made Ghirahim laugh more, dropping his hand, the demon strode to the door, and opened it, giving Link a flash of the hallway before the door shut and locked.

“Ugh.” Link used the cloth on top of the dresser to rub his hand clean of the touch, before he sighed, a hand..brushing down between his thighs to..check, a part of him terrified that Ghirahim had seen him leak, terrified his body could leak...Thankfully he was dry and he sighed in relief, pushing a hand to his face, it was just a one time fluke, he was worrying over nothing…

It was about three hours later and Link was laying on the bed, his legs over the side of the bed, tapping the floorboards as he breathed in measured time. He had worked out, eaten what he was given, the tray sitting on top of the dresser, and brushed his hair with a comb he had found, he even took the time to wash himself in the bathroom attached to his room! He hadn;t noticed the door earlier, tucked away to the left of the bed, made out of that same dark wood, but he had been grateful for it, changing into the same clothes he had after...the nightmare.  
What was going on here? Why was Link being kept prisoner if it would have been easy for Ghirahim to kill him...Why did Ghirahim have advisors?! Was he really going to be tortured? Link bit his lip again, reopening the small wound he had made earlier with all of his anxious back and forth in his own mind. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, why did Ghirahim parade in here and tell him everything he could do? Why not simply just do it, he didn’t owe Link the time of day much less an explanation...That visit though had explained nothing, and only had given the hero fifteen hundred more questions that he doubt he’d get an answer to.  
Absentmindedly Link wondered where they had put Fi, or the harp...Both were important, both...weren’t his problem right now. Link groaned softly, throwing an arm over his eyes, why did he have to have thoughts like that? He could fight, he was dangerous, as much as his mind rebelled against him Link was lethal. So why did the idea of going through more hardship for a good cause make him so tired, why did it make him want to curl up in this bed and rest for once in his life? Was he being selfish?   
He was trapped in this room for what felt like more than twenty four hours, and he hadn’t seen a scrap of daylight, trying to conserve his candles, he laid in relative darkness, the only light coming from the crack under the hallway door. Maybe being stuck here so long is what made him start to get philosophical. He was the hero, and he had to find a way out of here, not whine to himself about how he didn’t want to do whatever it was he was needed for.   
First and foremost, he needed a way out of this room, the hinges were on the other side of the door, and the lock was-  
A slip of paper was pushed underneath his door, he didn’t see it...only heard it. Link sat up, blinking in the darkness as if he expected that to push away the fact he couldn’t see well. Alright what the hell was it this time? Standing up, it was only a minute or two before the second to last candle in his possession was lit, throwing its light over the room. Cautious steps towards the door, lead him to what was slipped under his door. It was a letter, but it was bulging on one side as if something was inside. Link was...intrigued...his fingers wrapped around the package, and picked it up, ripping open the parchment. He took out the paper first, unfolding it to reveal.

‘Third floor, second right, fourth door down the hall.’ It was signed with a red wax diamond and Link narrowed his eyes, what the fuck was this? That bastard could teleport and he was summoning Link like a dog with a whistle?! Grumbling, Link upended the letter, a key tumbling out onto his palm. This...was interesting, so Ghirahim was so confident in his ability to stop Link escaping that he would give him the right to roam? Or would this key be taken the minute he was back in his room? Link stood, and blew out his candle, needing to save it, and not wanting to burn his bed since it was the only one he had here.  
The key in his hand was smooth, metallic and heavy, and it fit into the oddly shaped lock perfectly. Turning it, the door unlocked, and Link winced against the light of gas lamps hanging in the hallway. Holding the paper and key in one fist, he closed the door behind him...locking it back, he didn’t need a maid going in there...please don’t let a maid go in there…  
Outside of the room in the hall was a guard...a guard like he had never seen before, this being was not human. They were tall, very tall, about the height of the headmaster if he gained a foot overnight, and that wasn’t even counting the twisting horns sprouting out of his temples. Link found himself staring, the guard staring back, with a no nonsense look on his face, and Link turned away. That demon had the same shade of gold skin the Lynel had in his dream...did that mean something down here on the surface?  
The hallways Link found himself walking down had stone floors, with a black kind of grout between them. The walls were decorated with that same kind of wooden substance that was Jet black, the wall between these decoration stone bricks. Whatever structure he was in, Link guessed he had been below ground, due to the chill and the four sets of stairs it took to be told he was on the third floor, by a petite female looking demon with red skin.  
Link was surprised by how, not jerkish these demons were, and felt weird and out of place, his boots tapping their way down the third floor hall, taking the turns as directed...Link noticed every single window was pitch black outside, though some had lights prickling in the distance, which only confused Link more. When was he ever going to get an explanation for this place or who was in it, or why some demons wore black and white uniforms?!  
Before he knew it he was in front of the black-wood door, its gold handle sitting there innocently enough, and Link wrapped his hand around it, turning it and opening it, not sure what he’d see inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've been writting a lot more recently and I am trying to improve my writing, so please let me know if anything I'm doing ups the quality! This fic is not betta read and is purely for fun, so enjoy with caution!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading! I am really proud of how this rewrite is going so far, and I have some really cute ideas for chapter two! This story is going to start off harsh, but have a very sweet ending, so don't worry everything will be resolved. Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like to!


End file.
